Malevolent Strides Universe
The Malevolent Strides Universe is a Dark parallel from the Matoran Universe. In this Parallel universe, The Great Beings gave their creations freedom of choice, of occupation and et cetera. History It started with the Elemental Lords finding that they enjoyed changing the environment around them, they even experimented with combinations of themselves to create new things. They took up an occupation where they entitled themselves as Artists. One day The Elemental Lords of Fire, Jungle, and Earth met one day, to try to pull off a three way combination that they never tried before. They created a mysterious gas, in there excitement they neglected to realize that they created a toxic gas that would soon change things forever. They got the help of many Matoran, Agori, and Glatorians to help with build a machine to mass produce the gas. This is what replaced The Shattering, called The Plague. The Plague intoxicated all of Spherus Magna, many became enraged, they kill the Elemental Lords in response. Everywhere things became almost inhabitable, many organic life forms died off. The Matoran who were still all alive believed the reason for this was because the Great Beings saw them as the true leaders to command Spherus Magna. Some obviously disagreed but the were outnumbered by the large amount who agreed with the belief. Attempts to Create a Strong, Central Government Many Matoran tried to create a system where they would rule over other species, but was still civil enough that Anarchy wouldn't sprout. Unfortunately this never came to affect Spherus Magna in any way. None of the governmental systems the Matoran tried worked. Their leaders died like ants. For when a new leader sprung they were killed and another one came from their ashes. Murder and assassination was everywhere. Eventually Matoran who didn't care for politics rose and destroyed the numerous failed attempts. Drugs and Smuggling became world widely known from the Organizations. But things were actually improving, weapons, luxury, food were all being improved in huge dramatic rates. The OCA was created to stop chaos and anarchy. The system worked, but corruption and greed was making the universe fall, especially since no one tries to create the world into a more peaceful place. Not even the Great Beings interfered. For they already left Spherus Magna years ago. Events that Differ Category:Malvolent Strides Universe * Mata Nui Robot was never created. * Makuta were never created. * Elemental Lords Helped Each other. Then later died. * Order of Mata Nui was never made. * Dark Hunters was never established. * Discrimination against Organic beings was accepted by Bio-Mechanics. * Great Beings isolated themselves after The Plague * When Matoran became Toa there powers were altered the fit the polluted place. With Fire And Ash. Air and Smog. Water and Oil. Earth and Debris. While Stone with Dust, and Ice had toxic chemicals. Or a new Term, Cryotoxin. * Killing was widely accepted by ALL species. * Rahi never existed. * Vorox never became primitive. * Agori never established a system to keep the tribes in check. * Catalysm, Shattering, and Other Matoran Universe wars never occurred.